


Decade - Tracing Roots

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to Tori/Blame Canada's May Drabble bomb - Decade Prompt! Stan and Kenny have successfully started a family and after ten years with it, or a decade, they look back on the best moments they had together as a family.





	Decade - Tracing Roots

**"We've grown to such a great family, Stan. Couldn't have done it without you."**  
  
It has been 10 years after Kenny decided to leave his parents' house with Karen and Kevin on-check after the mentioned parents, Stuart and Carol, got arrested for a major crime. Because of this, they were left behind and without something to stay on, they needed help.. fast. Kenny, out of desperation, managed to talk to someone who can help. That person is none other than Stan Marsh and when he visited his house (they were 15 years old), Kenny wanted to start a new family. He wanted to start over the right way.  
  
"Stan.. its about time I told you."  
  
"Well, you can tell me anything, Kenny. Go on."  
  
"I'm forming a new family. And I want you to be a part of it.. its a really odd request but after my parents got arrested yet again I don't think me and my siblings will be okay. Kevin's already working and living for himself and Karen's got nowhere to go."  
  
"Dude.. I'm sorry to hear that. But I don't know if I'm ready for a family, either.."  
  
"Stan, we can do this. We've gone through so many adventures with Kyle and Fatass. There's no way we can't handle being a family."  
  
"Well, I did want to move out. My mom told me that its better since it won't be that long till my dad screws everything up."  
  
"This is your chance, Stan. For now, Kevin's got us a place that can help with our new family. Since we're still teens, we're not an actual family, but Karen wanted it to be one."  
  
"And where is that place, Kenny?"  
  
"Its located somewhere in Denver. If we got enough money back someday.. we'll buy my old house and renovate it."  
  
"That sounds like a great plan, Kenny. I'm in. I always trusted my mom to give me advice and she's right on this one."  
  
After both of them agreed, they both shook hands and started the new family they wanted. This is where it all started.. and everything went smooth after that with them now living in Denver a few weeks later, all settled in. Kevin, who earned a lot on his job as a store manager, continued to supply them with the money they need for a long time. This is where the origins of their family started.  
  
Now.. in present time, Stan and Kenny are already together. They are now living in a renovated home that belonged to the McCormicks. It is now under property of Stan and Kenny's family.. a Stenny family in terms of concept. Karen, who is currently 19 years old, just recently graduated and wants to spend a year with her beloved fathers. Originally, Karen inspired Kenny to be the dad of the family. She doesn't mind not having a mom, and she thinks Stan's doing a great job being one.  
  
There was another child in the family as well. Stan and Kenny adopted a young boy named Romeo from an orphanage that similarly looks like the two of them combined. They needed a son that was at the same age of Karen that time, and Romeo was the perfect kid for them. With the hairstyle of Stan and the blonde color of Kenny, along with other details like his hat was from Stan with Kenny's light colors.. its no doubt he was the perfect child to join the family.  
  
Overtime, Romeo and Karen got along so well as siblings. She was so happy to have a sibling the same age as her so she can have someone to play with. Romeo loved playing with Karen because she is cheerful and she also teaches him a lot of things throughout his life after adoption. The Stenny family has grown comfortably with both of their kids happy under their care.  
  
The family has developed to something Kenny wanted originally, but Stuart and Carol never delivered. He knew making a new one with Stan and Karen would be the best way to get the family he wanted. With Kevin's monetary support, the family came through for him. It was like a wish come true for Kenny.  
  
At present time, Romeo got a job. He didn't want to leave his family at first, but after finding out that he can talk to them by a phone or a messenger application, he accepted it. Romeo wanted to stay connected to his family so he will tell them what's going on and if he enjoys the job. He did this because he wanted to support Kenny's family financially too. It is unsure what happened to Kevin McCormick, its either he stopped supplying the money at that point ever since he got promoted to a higher position or moved location.  
  
Another thing that they loved was the pet lynx that was found in the wild, all weak and scared. Kenny took it in as it was still a young kitten. It was their household pet and they kept it well-fed and healthy till adulthood. Once the lynx grew up they had to let it go back to the wild. The lynx wanted to stay, but it later decided to live out and continue its journey outside in the woods near South Park. The lynx watches them over as they walk in that very same forest. It was heartbreaking, but they need to make the animal happy, after all.  
  
Karen also drew a picture of her new family occasionally. She found her profession as an artist after Kenny encouraged her talent. Stan too, also supported her and she improved her art skills for the first half of the decade. She even drew something for Romeo and he has kept that art piece in his room as a reminder that he has the best sister he ever had. Kenny told Romeo to keep that art safe and sound, for Karen has loved him so much as a brother.  
  
And as for both Stan and Kenny? All of these are the cherished memories that were formed from that new family. Ten years from now, all of them have been amazing. All of the ups and downs, all of the once-in-a-lifetime moments, and how it all progressed.. it still made Kenny cry thinking about it. Stan told him that most of it is from Kenny's part. He still had a few doubts, but Stan never got back to them after those ten years.  
  
"So Stan.. after ten years, are you still gonna say that this family is a bad idea?"  
  
"Nope, not anymore Kenny. You convinced me."  
  
"Hehe, told you this will work out well. Karen's got a family she'll never let go, we got ourselves a son that loves and support us so much, and so much more in between."  
  
"Ten years and we got a loving family.. I'll definitely live with this forever. And hey, we're already together too so that's a bonus."  
  
"We've grown to such a great family, Stan. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Thanks, but the honor's all yours. Besides, you started the family."  
  
"I did, but you're still the major player here. We both made Karen and Romeo's dreams come true."  
  
"You finally found a better parent too, Kenny."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yourself! And me too of course. Hehe. Karen called me the best mom and I still don't know what to say."  
  
"She really wanted a caring family and that included a mom though. Haha!"  
  
"Well I couldn't blame her. I do the mom things really well and she really loves the food I cook."  
  
"Good thing I taught you stuff I learned from Home Ec back then.. that was more than 10 years ago Stan."  
  
"It helps dude, thanks. All of the stuff there is a stress reliever for me."  
  
"No problem! Now I think that's about all of our nostalgia being shared upon. It still makes a great story to be honest. How we came to be, adopting our son.. its amazing we can just go back and think about how awesome these moments are."  
  
"Yeah.. we wouldn't have gotten this if you didn't start it, Kenny."  
  
"You're welcome, Stan. And well.. looks like I have to fetch Karen. She's waiting for me at the convention center. She had a lot of fun with Tricia and Ike today!"  
  
"Its fine, Kenny. See you later dude!"  
  
This is where the story ends, but the family that Kenny created continues to live on happily as what he wanted. Stan too, will support this family for until the end. As Kenny leaves the house to fetch Karen, Stan receives a message from Romeo asking what's up. Stan replied to him happily that they are just sharing moments together with Kenny. Romeo left a sweet "Aww" before they continued to talk.  
  
The Stenny family will continue to live on as what Kenny wanted, and this dream will stay fulfilled for not just Kenny, but for Stan, Karen and Romeo who have benefited so much from the family. Simply put, its the best thing ever and it has been for more than a decade.


End file.
